


Resonance

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: F/M, NT cuddles, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 7, request for vanilla Banagher/Mineva. It had to be done-- newtype cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

It wasn’t that night, which was spent in the sick bay of the Nahel Argama- though she sat by his side for enough hours. It wasn’t even the night after that, on Industrial 7, after Zinnerman had gone with them to survey the ruins of the Vist house. Banagher’s school dorms were little more than rubble as well. He should have felt completely lost, all of his past life in dust and fading memory, but when she squeezed his hand and leaned in, just a small nudge, Banagher knew it would have been useless to worry.

 

He had a home.

 

She smiled at him, looking as tired as he felt, but she still smiled. He finally had a home.

 

It was on the third night, after they had returned to the Nahel Argama, hearts on scales and nerves on end as reports from Earth and the Colonies started coming in. Reactions, slow vibrations of confusion and astonishment, flooding around the earthsphere. Banagher felt it against his skin like an electrical hum, they echoed around in his brain, a faint static that nagged at the back of his consciousness, but he couldn’t put it into words. He stayed quiet and let the news reporters do their work conveying what they could. It was scattered and convoluted work, and Banagher didn’t envy their task.

 

“Banagher…? Are you still awake?”

 

He wasn’t expecting her to visit so late after hours. He leapt out of bed, shaking his head until the distorted static faded back more. “Audrey..?”

 

Suddenly she was in his dimly lit quarters with the door sliding shut behind her. She was wiping her eyes and holding her head as if thoughts were slipping out. Her hair was ruffled between her dainty fingers, lightly colored strands sticking out stubbornly as she untangled her fingers and laid them on Banagher’s shoulder. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

 

It couldn’t be…

 

“The… the pressure..?” He wasn’t sure what else to name it. Resonance. Anxiousness. Something familiar like that, but amplified a billion times over. “I.. yes, I don’t know what to make of all of it…”

 

He didn’t, but he knew he had to hold her close. That was clear enough to him. So he wrapped his arms around the slightly trembling body in front of him, drew her closer until she anchored him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, forgetting for a moment that he was on a warship. “I dont know what to do, Audrey... what to wait for.”

 

She melted against him, fingers curling into his undershirt, until the fabric at his collarbone soaked up the tears that lingered. “I want to say we’ll wait for nothing..for everything” she whispered, suddenly unsure of her words. “ Banagher, I don’t know what to do next either, and I’m… I’m...”

 

“..I know.” Banagher shushed her before that last confession. It didn’t need to be in words, not with the way she held her breath, curled her fingers tighter.

 

“It’s so loud, like some echo in a cave, cold and confused, but there’s no words or language or.. it’s just.. it’s just so much restless _want_ …!”

 

People talk about feeling the weight of the world, but Banagher knew, it wasn’t such a focused thing. It was a tremor, a pulsing emotion that could bewilder even the most self-assured mind, making you feel so small, drowned out against the tide.

 

“I.. I can’t quiet it..” she continued, whispering though it was just the two of them, “but when I think about you… it changes, just a little..” She looked up at him, “Just a little…”

 

“I know…”

 

He kicked off the floor slightly, brought them both back to his bed and got them under the covers. His didn’t dare move his arms much, but somehow they settled into the small bed, heart to heart, legs tangling and fingers weaving tightly against each other.

 

It took them a few seconds, but when he relaxed, finally, he realized that the static was different, with her there. With her so close.

 

“So much warmth…” She did it again, putting his feelings into words that he could never find.

 

Just a little.

 

It was that quiet moment after a long day, after the troubles of the world were on the other side of that heavy door they had passed through. The moment when he stood there, returned, at the entrance of a place he hadn’t been for so many years. Such tiring years. But he wasn’t alone.

  
“Audrey…” he finally spoke again, after her breathing evened out, slow and languid in rhythm with his. He whispered in her ear, sure and sincere. “It’ll be okay… We’re home.”


End file.
